my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurricane Lung
|romaji = Harikeen Hai|user = Hayate Kokyuu|quirk type = Mutant|quirk range = Self|image = }} Description Hurricane Lung is a Mutant-Type Quirk that was the result of the combination of the Quirks Enhanced Lungs and Air Control. What this Quirk does is allow the user to inhale or exhale with incredible strength due to altered lungs that are capable of inhaling and exhaling with incredible force. The user, if not careful, can destroy an entire building with just a sigh. Making control of this Quirk vital. Any damage done to the lungs can affect the strength of the Quirk. Likewise, exhaustion can temporarily weaken the strength of this Quirk. The advantages of this Quirk include overwhelming winds. This alone allows the user to keep enemies at a range with ease, which is the best position for the user to be in. With enough practice, the user can use the gusts of wind to propel him/herself in a chosen direction by blowing in the opposite direction. Alongside that, the user can bring an opponent forward by inhaling if he/she so chooses. Making escape incredibly difficult for an opponent. Similarly to exhaling, the user can reposition by inhaling. By exhaling, the user can also redirect projectiles in a chosen direction. Exhaling towards the ground can cause a massive gust of wind to push everything within a radius away while propelling the user into the air. Alongside that, any smoke/dust-based Quirk can be turned against their own user by exhaling. Lastly, the user can control how strong the winds will be by adjusting how forcefully he/she exhales or inhales. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the inability to control the intensity of coughs and sneezes. Thus making the user dangerous to be around. The Quirk's strength can easily be affected by exhaustion. As the user starts running short of breath, the Quirk becomes weaker. Likewise, any damage to the lung will affect the strength of the winds created. For example, a heavy smoker wouldn't even be able to create winds strong enough to propel a car if he/she were to use this Quirk. That aside, the user can easily hurt him/herself by propelling oneself with this Quirk. If the user isn't trained to work around this, he/she will be as much of a danger to him/herself as he/she is to others. Lastly, trying to hold in a sneeze or cough can easily result in the user harming him/herself. Parent Quirks Enhanced Lungs This Quirk belonged to Hayate's biological father. This Mutant-Type Quirk alters the user's lungs to allow the user to breathe in normally hazardous materials without harm while allowing the user to hold their breath for extended lengths of time. This Quirk allows the user to absorb more oxygen into the lungs, thus giving the user more overall energy. Alongside this, the user's lungs can regenerate at an increased rate if damaged. Air Control This Quirk belonged to Hayate's biological mother. This Emitter-Type Quirk allows the user to alter the speed of air within a 25 meter radius of a selected area. While the user isn't capable of redirecting air, the user is capable of choosing whether or not the winds will be gentle or strong. The main drawback to this Quirk is that the user has to hold his/her breath in order to activate this Quirk. Minor Quirk Effects This Quirk is capable of influencing the weather. For example, the user can blow away clouds or redirect tornadoes. The surrounding area can either become hotter or colder depending on if the user exhales or inhales. The wind created during exhalation harbors the same smell as the user's breath. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks